


Milky Way

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day13That slight pain, the fact that his wet cock rubbed against the edge of the table, and above all, that tingling sensationas his friend consistently hit this one point, which nearly made him see stars, brought Dean over the edge in seconds.With a loud, wet sound Cas pulled away, let Dean sink back onto the tabletop and with the phone,he filmed a completely different attitude.





	Milky Way

"Damn it!"

Ripping out of sleep, Cas looked at his watch and wondered who woke him so early in the morning at this godless time. Quickly he jumped out of bed, when it knocked again on the door of his trailer, threw on the robe and put on his socks.

"Yeah, I'm coming ..." he grumbled, as the knocking became more and more penetrating.

His heart still pounded a little faster with this sudden shock, and could not calm down when he opened the door and saw who had robbed him of his sleep.

With a big grin on his face, Dean held an envelope in his hand, waving it around his face.

"Our new postman probably does not know our names, this one is for you."

"Dude, it's half past eight in the morning. Could not you have brought it to me later?" The older man grumbled sleepily. Unlike the dark blond, Cas was no morning person, and he did not like being awakened that way.

Dean winked and shook his head before looking him up and down.

"Pretty."

Still not quite awake, the black-haired man frowned.

"What?"

Surreptitiously, Dean turned right and left, then took the dark green satin fabric from the sleeve between thumb and forefinger and rubbed it. He deliberately bit his lower lip before both pairs of eyes met. Just a moment, but it was enough to cause a pleasant tingle in the two men.

"The dressing gown. Pretty, "Dean repeated, turning to leave the other perplexed.

So now Cas was awake and his morning hard-on started to twitch even more excited.

And then he just let him stand there and did not even turn around, as he went to the other side to his trailer and closed the door behind him ...

The older man still stared after him, the letter in his hand, before the cold autumn air blew him icy cold in his face and he decided to take a hot shower.

 

It was hard to resist giving in to the throbbing problem between his legs, but he had a better idea. After getting dressed and freshening, he closed the door behind him, climbed down the steps, ran across the street, climbed the few steps, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Dean asked in surprise because he could not say more.

"You can not wake me up in the middle of the night and then expect that goes unpunished!"

With a kick, he had thrown the door into the lock and nailed the younger with a strong grip on the next best wall.

Dean groaned loudly. Partially startled and partially aroused, as the black-haired man pushed himself against him with his weight, holding his wrists and looking at him with sparkling blue eyes.

 

Cas let his gaze wander to the rosy, slightly open lips, from which the air was expelled a little faster than normal.

When the tip of the red, sexy tongue came out, slowly pulling a wet, shiny trail, he could not hold it anymore and leaned slightly forward to put a kiss on it. At the same moment, he felt Dean's hands tighten, his eyes closed, and there was a satisfied hum.

Both knew that they did not have much time and therefore skipped the sensual foreplay. Greedily, Cas squeezed his tongue against the other's, urging it back into his mouth, which elicited another deep moan.

In a few seconds, a jumble of hands and lips had emerged that explored each other. Wild, impatient and yet so passionate. It took only a few moments for their clothes to lay on the floor and they took a moment to look at each other.

The faces blush, the breath hectic and both aroused to the utmost.

In a swift motion, the black-haired had once again taken control, turned Dean over and pinned his face to the wall. As he pressed his hands to the wooden wall with one hand, he stroked the other slowly from his shoulder, down to his bottom. Then pressed his fingers heartily into the soft flesh and licked over the sensitive skin between the neck and collarbone.

 

Even though Dean wanted to fight back, by that time his blood had already flowed down and his legs were soft as pudding.

And second, he did not want to fight back because it just felt too good. The hot breath that stroked him gently and conjured pleasant goosebumps on his body and the whispered words, which also turned him on.

Willingly, he let himself be pushed by Cas to the table, lay with the upper body on the cold surface, hissed briefly, as this met his heated skin and groaned again when he felt warm fingers, which prepared him quickly but sentimental.

As always, Cas was cautious and slow, yet this light sting was unavoidable, but Dean welcomed the feeling, pressing himself forward urgently. It helped him not to explode immediately.

What he did not know was that the older man had switched on his cell phone some time ago and was picking up all the emotion. He gently gripped his hips, moving in a pleasant rhythm, before his arm slid up, grabbed him under his torso, and then pulled him to his chest.

"Smile for posterity," he smirked and Dean grinned into the camera.

Slightly he tilted his head back and wrapped the other in a hot kiss as they rubbed against each other and Dean's thoughts gradually blurred as he was pushed faster and harder.

"Dean ...!" Cas growled, pinching the dark blond's right nipple.

That slight pain, the fact that his wet cock rubbed against the edge of the table, and above all, that tingling sensation as his friend consistently hit this one point, which nearly made him see stars, brought Dean over the edge in seconds Panting, he gave himself to his orgasm, while his hand also supported the trembling hand that held the phone.

With a loud, wet sound Cas pulled away, let Dean sink back onto the tabletop and with the phone, he filmed a completely different attitude.

 

The younger man felt a hand that first grazed his ass and then pulled his cheeks apart with thumb and forefinger.

In the meantime, Cas kneeled before this magnificent ass and looked at the result of his efforts.

"Push!", Dean heard him whisper and confused he put his head on one side to see what the other wanted from him.

"What?"

Only gradually his eyes became clearer again and then he became aware of what Cas wanted to see. With an eye roll he tensed and relaxed his sphincter again and again and it had been a long time ago when he himself had seemed so stupid.

With a contented sigh, the black-haired man watched as his sperm slowly but steadily dripped out of that small, tight hole. That would have been a good match, Dean heard before Cas took a picture, put the phone down and climbed under a short shower with him.

Both were about to get dressed again when the cell phone rang.

"Where are you two idiots? Report in five minutes, otherwise, you can look for another job! "Gabriel shouted and the two men laughed.

"We're on our way," Cas replied, hanging up and sending him the photo he had made. Still laughing, the two made ready and rushed to the set.

 

next work ... 

day 14

**Distention**

John/Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> the next part ...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177148


End file.
